Smile
by LolliPopLoveChild
Summary: Iru has been cheated on by her boyfriend. But, this isn't your typical cliche story, ending in Ikuto's arms. Instead, she hatches a plan of revenge to get back at her ex, with beat ups in the alley way, trashed apartment buildings and smiles. Evil smiles.


Chapter 1

Smile

Iru didn't know what to do. She had been in her apartment room for about a week, taking time off of work and friends.

She and Kiseki had been together for over two years, and they hadn't had many bumps along the way, just the normal things a couple encounters. At the end of the second year, Iru started to suggest the M word, and Kiseki didn't seem to object the idea. But then she found out what he was doing during his "work" weekends; he was sleeping with some girl.

She sighed, and put her face in her hands. _What do I do now_? She thought bitterly. Taking another big bite of her chocolate bar, Iru felt tears well up in her eyes. But then, suddenly, she had an idea. A smile spread across her face, and she snickered evilly to herself.

:) :) :) :):):):) :) :) :) :) :)

"Iru, you have totally gone off the deep end," Ikuto sighed, shaking his head. The two were at their favorite coffee café, where they had first met when they were around sixteen. The styrofoam cup warmed Iru's cold hands, and she snuggled deeper into the lush cushions that furnished the seats.

"I don't see why I shouldn't do it," Iru objected, "He hurt me. I'll hurt him." Ikuto raised an eye brow, his nose scrunched up. She knew that this was the classic Ikuto sign for confusion.

"And how are you going to get back at him? Sleep with some guy?" Ikuto asked, after taking a sip from his cup. Iru smiled wickedly and shook her head. "Nope," she said mysteriously, "You'll see."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Iru leaned up against the rusty door, checking her phone. Kiseki was calling her again. And texting to her. Complaining. And whining. Oh, how badly Iru wanted to go over to his place and beat him up!

That was why Kiseki had broken up with her after she found out what he was doing by phone; Iru was a black belt in karate and a pro in wrestling. She had run a marathon last year, and weight lifted with some of her buddies. Iru also had a short temper.

She shook her head, and turned off her phone. She would text him back later, being nice and sweet. A smile crept across her face at the thought of her plan, but she quickly got it under check when the people she was waiting for came around the corner. They all wore hoods and big sun glasses.

"You got the money?" a tall man with a hoarse voice asked, his eyes through the glasses hopeful. Iru nodded, and pulled out a wad of a hundred bills and divided them evenly throughout the group. "Remember what I told you, right?" Iru asked, checking them all.

Three of the four were big burly men, and one was a girl with large muscles and a face tattoo. The girl nodded approvingly at Iru, and Iru did so back at the tattooed girl. "You'll hear about it by this afternoon," the tall man said. "And if anyone asks, you did it to get his money, correct?"

Iru made sure, cautious of these thugs. The tall man nodded, and the rest of the group followed. "Hear from you by the afternoon!" Iru exclaimed as she walked away, a quick wave in their direction. The four lowered their hoods and began to walk away. The crazed smile infested itself onto Iru's pale face, for she was unable to keep it under wraps anymore.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Kiseki was walking down the street, pondering his new girlfriend, Alicia. She was a hot brunette with big green eyes and a soft body. Unlike Iru, with short spiky purple hair, red eyes and muscles that could lift an ox and throw it across the nation. But Iru was so loyal and sweet sometimes (even with her giant muscles) while Alicia was a sly fox, sneaky, and most likely sleeping with strangers whenever she went to those late night parties.

Was he right in dumping Iru? She had cried when she saw him with Alicia, but after he had raced after her, she was infuriated. No, it was better to be with Alicia for the time being. He could dump her at any time, and she wouldn't really mind.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a hand grabbed him by the front of his jacket, and pulled him into a small nearby alley. A tall man and a girl with ski masks on were standing in front of him, the girl with her hand on his shirt. "What the hell-?" Kiseki cried, but the tall man punched him in a stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Then the girl joined it, sucker punching him in the face, in the gut, kicking him in the shin and groin. The tall man wasn't as wild, with more controlled, harder punches and kicks, while the girl was quick and wild. After what seemed forever, the two suddenly ran off, laughing and yelling at each other in congratulations.

What Kiseki didn't know, was that the two ran up to a nearby figure, dressed in a yellow rain coat and red boots. "Here's the additional," Iru said smiling as she gave them both around 400 bucks, after congratulating them on their successful beat up of her ex. "Good luck!" the girl yelled as she raced with her partner. Iru smiled, and began to walk to the area where she saw the two pull Kiseki in.

He began to limp out, with a bloody lip and a purple bruise starting to form under his right eye. Iru managed to wipe the smile off of her face as she approached him. "Oh my god!" she cried, trying to act surprised, as her hands flew to her face. Kiseki looked up at his old girlfriend, his ray of hope. "Help me!" he exclaimed, reaching his hand out. Iru raced up to him, and helped him along, until they came to a café.

"Are you ok?" Iru asked as they sat at a table by a window, the exact table she and Ikuto had been sitting, arguing on whether or not to act out Iru's revenge plan. Kiseki shook his head, placing his hands over his face. "I'll get us a coffee," Iru said sympathetically, calling a waitress over.

She ordered them both a coffee and then turned back to the victim in front of her. "What happened?" she asked, reaching across the table to grab his hand in an act of "friendship".

Kiseki looked at her strangely and his thoughts began to rumble. Was it right to cheat on her? Of course not. But it wasn't his fault that he had gotten bored of the relationship. But here she was, after the break up and everything, concerned for him. And he had thought that she had hated him!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

How Iru hated him! Kiseki began his long tale of how the two thugs had beaten him up, but she barely listened, since she had been there the entire time, grinning from ear to ear. After he ended his tale, Iru shook her head sympathetically and said, "I can't believe that people even do that!"

Suddenly, someone tapped Iru on her shoulder and she looked around to see Ikuto. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell is he doing here? He is going to_ _ruin everything! Everything!_ Ikuto had been against the revenge, and here he was! Was he going to tell Kiseki everything?

"Hey, Iru," Ikuto said casually, eyeing the bloody lip and bruises the adorned Kiseki's face. _I can do this_! Iru thought. "Oh hey Ikuto, I didn't think you'd be here," she said casually, a fake kind smile on her face. He shrugged.

"Um, I think I'll go to the bathroom to clean up," Kiseki interjected, getting up and heading towards the back. Once he was out of sight, the atmosphere changed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Iru hissed, "Are you planning on telling him?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Ikuto put up his hands but said with an angry voice, "God, kid, calm down! I was here to see if you had actually acted the plan out. I had thought it was a spur of the moment thing."

She glared at him. "It's not completely acted out," she said, a smile creeping onto her features, "There's still a lot to go." Ikuto shook his head. "I'm not going to try to stop you," he said as he stood up, grabbing his coat, "But try to remember this; don't let the revenge take you over, or you'll never get out."

Iru rolled her eyes. "Don't worry," she sarcastically, "It's not like I'm going to _kill _him or anything." Ikuto shook his head sadly, and made his way out. As fast as she could, Iru reached into her pocket and brought out a bag containing some pills. She grabbed Kiseki's cooling coffee and crushed up two of them and sprinkled the dust into the liquid.

Not two seconds later, Kiseki appeared, his cuts cleaned and his face less dirty. "It's good to see that you look better," Iru said sweetly, trying not to laugh manically. Kiseki took a large swig of his coffee, drinking it down until it was all gone, and then stood up. "I've got to go," he said, "Thanks".

Iru laughed silently as he shakily walked out, but changed her face back to concern when he took at peek at her when he reached the doorway. When he was completely gone, Iru cracked up. "I can't believe this dumb ass!" she mumbled to herself.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

What Kiseki didn't know was that while he and Iru were chatting at the café, the other two men that Iru had talked to earlier were trashing his place. They skillfully broke into his apartment, ripped up his sofa, smashed anything glass, and threw his papers everywhere.

One of them punched a hole in the window, and wrote cuss words all over the walls with red marker. The other had scissors and ripped up the carpet and drapes, and took all of the clothes in the wardrobe and plugged the toilet with them.

They both had fun taking the toilet paper and spreading it everywhere. The mattress was drenched in wine (most of the alcohol mysteriously disappeared) the pillow glued to the ceiling, as well as many other things.

Before leaving, one of the men looked at the ceiling and said, "Damn, this could be a fine piece of art." But the other man shook his head and said, "We've got to get the hell out of here, bro!" The smaller man, the one who had admired the chaos, sighed and followed his brother outside.

A few minutes later, Kiseki arrived home, and almost screamed at the sight of his house. He fell to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. "W-what the hell?" he sputtered.

Out his cracked window, Kiseki didn't see a figure laughing hysterically, a large smile spread far across her face. And she didn't see him clutch his abdomen as a sudden burst of pain erupted in his gut and as he bent over in pain, but she knew it was going to happen.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"I'm done," Iru said, staring out the window. Ikuto sighed with relief. "Thank god," he muttered, stirring his coffee. They were over at Iru's apartment, drinking coffee. _I think I'm starting to get addicted to it_, she thought as she stared at the brown liquid. "How is he?" Ikuto asked, staring at his friend. A large smile spread across her face.

"The news will tell you tomorrow."

**Eclipse: Heheheheheheh! This was inspired by the song Smile by Lily Allen, and the music video. I love Lily Allen! Please check her out! Also, originally, Kiseki was Tadase and Iru was Amu. But Tadase seemed to mean and so did Amu. Iru is more of the one to have revenge and Kiseki is sort of cold and cruel. So if it ever says Amu, I mean Iru and if it ever says Tadase, I mean Kiseki.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
